


Meanwhile at the Outpost

by Warpony



Series: Feral Echoes [34]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Eiselcross Arc, M/M, NPCs - Freeform, Race to Aeor, Reindeer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpony/pseuds/Warpony
Summary: "Don't act as if you hadn't hoped to charge out over the snow at first chance to find our friends again." Essek challenged. Verin just shugged a single shoulder, no commitment or denial to it though his eyes jumped out to the frozen world beyond.
Relationships: Verin Thelyss/Original Character(s)
Series: Feral Echoes [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Meanwhile at the Outpost

"How do you stand this frigid air?" Essek muttered sourly from were he'd burrowed himself deeply into his coat collar, thickly padded with polar bear fur. He's at least warmer now than when he'd first donned the coat, putting it on in the fashion he'd seem many ladies and lords of Rosohna do with pelts and the fur displayed outwards. 

He was begrudgingly grateful to Verin. His younger sibling having gently taken him aside, turned the whole coat inside out and dressed Essek back into it. It left the thick collar and cuffs of fur for him to tuck into when needed but the bulk of the pelt's protection tucked around him with the purple dyed leather turned out to the cold. Verin had already promised to treat it against the weather a few times. 

Next to him Verin was perched up to look out over the expanse of Eiselcross. He was dressed far more like the more acclimated Aurora Watch and explorers of Vurmas. Parka and pants slimmed down for more freedom of movement and made of materials that trapped heat to the wearer more dutifully that casual furs and wools. They were all done in mottled patterns of whites and grays, meant to blend into the snowscape. Verin's hair, platinum, starting to grow in blood red streaks that leaned to their father's bloodline was braided up and tucked away under a thickly knitted hat that was pulled low over his ears and base of his neck. Even his boot treads were cleated to make his footing more sure. 

Verin certainly seemed of the impression they were going to set out across the Light forsaken wilderness of ice. 

Verin tilted a look down towards Essek, giving a small strained smiled and letting a curved canine tooth show briefly. "Maybe something to do with the company I keep. It's rather refreshing in my opinion. Crisp."

" _Crisp_." Essek nearly snarled in return, burying his face to his cheekbones into the fur collar and glared out over the snowfields. 

The bitter cold had slithered and slunk its way through every muscle and sinew and settled into the delicate notches of Essek's joints. Slowly a blossoming, steady ache was taking root in his spine and hips and shoulders and all along his limbs. Essek despised the stiffness this cold was knitting into him. Making him sore and stumble at times. His little trick of floating had come more handy not just in avoiding the deep drifts and impeding snow but it took the weight of his own body; off the pressure of his joints. He longed for the warmer climate of Xhorhas if only for this ever growing ache to stop and leave him be.

It would be very difficult for the Nein to get Essek out of the hot tub any time soon once they had returned back to Xhorhas.

"We are here for you, after all Essek. Please don't be so sour." The Echo Knight teased gently before turning his gaze the same way, drawing Essek's attention back to him. Neither brother would admit it, especially not to each other, but they were searching for familiar shapes and faces making their way through the snow towards them. Essek had to admit Verin was right. Hope was a powerful thing. Hope kept him out here on the edge of the outpost searching the gray horizon line instead of inside next to a fire. Hope had driven him to push for a position in the next major Eiselcross expedition. Hope had him convince and lure Verin to accompany him. Though 'convince' may have been a strong word. Verin had practically packed his things before Essek finished suggesting he come along.

Hope was a violently strong force. Essek wondered if he'd be able to bottle such a thing if he truly tried. 

"Don't act as if you hadn't hoped to charge out over the snow at first chance to find our friends again." Essek challenged. Verin just shugged a single shoulder, no commitment or denial to it though his eyes jumped out to the frozen world beyond. 

"... are you... are you certain Jester did not say they were coming?" He asked quietly, reaching up to pull a few of the red strands of his hair across into his eyeline. Brow furrowing a bit as he studied the color change. Not many drow found themselves with red hair, it was something one was born with or, as it seemed in Verin's case, a few streaks were growing in as he aged. Their father had a rare full mane of red hair. Verin already took so much after their sire it hadn't surprised Essek much when the strands of red started to grow into Verin's braids. 

"She did not." His voice was soft as he confirmed. "But I know Jester is wise in the use of her spells. She will likely send word to me again soon when she thinks it safe to expend the magic."

Verin made a sound that very much that was recognizable as the Echo Knight trying to stiffle a grumble of disappointment. 

"You do not and never will-"

"Understand the expenditures of the arcane. Yes. Thank you _again_ for reminding me of my magical shortcomings, dearest brother." Verin all but snapped. 

Essek's eyebrows arched up, "Who is sour now, Verin?"

The knight sighed and scrubbed his face in the rough fleece of his collar. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _'sorry'_ and it made Essek's lips pull up just a bit but then a creeping tendril of guilt thread through his chest. 

"I am as well... it may not mean much, brother, but you are the finest Echo Knight I have ever seen. I think perhaps had you mastery of the arcane you would have outshone the Bright Queen." Essek admitted honestly. 

Verin smiled lopsidedly at him. "Essek, of course that means a great deal to me to hear. If only because it comes from you and no one else."

Essek ducked his face into his scarf, trying to hide the tips of his flushing ears. 

"Its ridiculous flattery but its nice to hear." The Echo Knight chuckled. 

Essek started to protest before going still as Jester's voice thread through his mind. He listened intently before speaking carefully. Warning Jester again his duties bound him but if they needed him they but needed to call and he would come. 

Essek gave himself a small shake, blinking back to himself and focusing on back on Verin. He startled a step back. 

Verin's face was tense, he was nearly leaning directly into Essek's space and his jaw was locked tightly, clearly gritting his teeth. The honey colored eyes flashing. 

"Verin... what?"

"You promised to come if called. What was the message? What did Jester say?" The Echo Knight all but demanded. 

Essek swallowed tightly, a bit unsettled by the sharpness of his younger brother's intensity. "That there are rouge ruin poachers. That they mean to unleash something dire. I promised our aid when they call." 

Verin was silent, eyes going distant in a moment of thought before giving a sharp nod and turned to march towards interior buildings of the outposts. "Let's go."

"What? Verin-"

"Essek. I'm going to give you a lesson in friendship." Verin called over his shoulder and Essek reluctantly rushed after him. "First, sometimes friends ask you for things without asking directly."

"... how are you supposed to decipher that?" Essek muttered. 

"Trial and error mostly. It's usually pretty subtle. You have to really listen for it." Verin genuinely sounded frustrated by the idea himself. He and Essek had been raised to sniff out the subtleties of weakness in a conversation, not the shades of text calling for aid, compassion or attention. But Verin at the very least had some practice with it now all these years later. 

"And secondly, sometimes your friends don't ask and you go anyways." The Echo Knight said resolutely. Verin motioned over an Aurora Watch soldier and issued a few quick commands in Undercommon. The soldier rushed off to follow the issued orders. "So, we're going."

"Verin-"

"Essek." The younger drow, paused to look at his elder brother. The worry mixing with a hard determination that Essek knew was born of combat. "Even if our friends... our _family_ decide that they do ask for our aid we cannot be there in time if we don't leave now. We can't teleport. You said so yourself, the magic here is to feral to trust."

Essek sighed and nodded, "Its true." 

"Then we go. Or at least I go. I hope you come with me." Verin turned fully to face him. Paused and waiting for the Shadowhand to decide. 

Essek met his eyes and gave a sharp little nod. Verin's grin was blinding, he grabbed Essek by the shoulders and giving him a gentle shake of approval. Essek couldn't help the small smile that crept across his face though it managed to hide a wince as his joints and back bloomed with a flare of pain at being jostled.

"Alright. Go gather all the components you might need. Everything. I'll take care of the rest. Meet me at the gates in half an hour's time." Verin didn't wait, already drawing back and jogging off. 

Essek wasted no time, hurrying to the small cabin that had been serving as the brothers' living quarters. He unlocked the chest containing his things with a wave of his hand even as he was checking his already well stocked components pouch. He added a few more things, drawing out his spell book from its safe place tucked among his clothes and checked a few ingredient lists. 

Then, just to lend on the side of safety, he tucked away more than half of his remaining components into a pocket dimension for easy reach. He sent a few other things to the pocket dimension, clothes, a few maps, a carefully hidden away tin of treats and trinkets he meant to give to the Nein the next chance he was given. Even it it was out on the desolate, waste of this arctic wilderness. 

Essek wrapped a scarf around his throat and pulled a knit hat down over his hair and ears before rushing out to the gate of the outpost. 

The Shadowhand had to be impressed with the quick action of his brother and the  
Vurmas Aurora Watch and expoditionists. In the short bit of time it took Essek to gather his things Verin had rounded up pair of Watch and a guide that seemed to his brother's assessment trustworthy to go with them, and a cluster of five large, thickly furred cervine beasts that Essek had become familiar with over their short stint here in the Vurmas outpost. 

They had curling, many branched antlers, large hooved feet with shaggy socks of fur, their thick muscled bodies and necks coated in plush, dense fur. They snuffled and lowed almost like cattle and seemed tame enough for the locals of Vurmas, better than horses in the harsh and frigid cilmate and seemed to live off so little. Happy to drink snowmelt and eat lichen and ice moss in place of hay and grain. 

Rangifer. Reindeer. Ice stags. They had a few different names. The beasts snorted and shuffled about, blowing out thick clouds of warm vapor through their noses. Saddles and bridles jangled and clinked softly as the animals moved around, packs and saddle bags were strapped to their flanks filled with supplies. It was clear that Verin felt some urgency. Essek had seen these beasts gallop almost weightlessly over snow that other creatures had crashed and floundered through. It would be a swift race across the tundra. 

His eyes danced over the two soldiers and guide. He recognized the soldiers instantly. One was a half-drow, half-orc from Bazzoxan. Verick Everhervs. One of the "kids" Verin had all but raised in the shadow of the Umbra Gates. He was handsome, features softened by his drow heritage with ash colored skin, gray eyes and platinum hair but proudly sporting a pair of attractive tusks. Verick was young but absolutely loyal to Verin and on hearing that the former Taskhand was headed to Eiselcross he was among a few of the casually referred to as the "Bazzoxan Boys" that had swiftly signed up on the mission to follow Verin into the tundra, despite Verin's protests. Verick wasn't an Echo Knight but Essek had been told briefly that the drow-orc was a Raven Queen war cleric, and a damn fine one, too. He glanced over and catching sight of Essek smiled and gave a little wave of recognition. 

The other soldier was none other than Dunloch Mirimm. The handsome, tawny furred gnoll guard captain that had never traveled outside of Rosohna before. It seemed he'd finally gotten an itch to roam beyond the city and try his skills in untamed territories. Essek was certain that his own and Verin's presence on this particular assignment had certainly influenced Dunloch's final decision to volunteer. A bit of familiarity to hover in his periphery as he adjusted to working in the field. It seemed Eiselcross had agreed with Dunloch. His fur had grown out thick and his spirits seemed as high as ever though there was a harder edge to the gnoll that hadn't been there before leaving Rosohna. Dunloch tracked Verick's wave and grinned toothily at Essek. 

The guide was a seasoned drow from Vurmas, Xullae Do'arn. Essek had met her a few times and ventured outside of the outpost with her in the lead once. He knew the petite drow often led the hunting parties out of the outpost and he pitied anyone that underestimated her for her gender and stature. Even now there was a cold, steel edge to her though she was so swathed in winter wolf furs she looked like a miniature yeti. Verin had chosen her as a guide over others since they had come to the outpost and it seemed this expedition was no different. In turn Verin had managed to win over her begrudging respect. 

"Here, Essek." 

The Shadowhand managed not to jump at Verin's voice as his side. Turning the Echo Knight was holding out a bundle of mottled white and gray fabric. Essek took it, letting it fall open to reveal a kind of large poncho that would wrap comfortably around Essek almost like a blanket. Verin was sporting one nearly identical. 

"Thank you, brother." Essek muttered quietly, pulling the poncho on and with a bit of discovered cord tied it down around himself. 

Verin's hand thumped down on his back. Essek tried to bite back a hiss at the flare of ache it sent chattering down his spine and through his joints. His cantrip died and he landed a bit heavily on the snowpack, sending another flare of pain through his body. Verin's brows dipped in concern. 

"Essek-"

"Just the chill freezing my joints, brother." Essek said swiftly, already lifting himself back up off the earth. "I will certainly never complain about the winters of home again."

Verin's eyes still stormed with worry, watching and puzzling out Essek. The dumantic mage brushed passed him, gliding towards their assembled group, quietly thanking Dunloch when he was handed the reins of one of the rangifer. He had ridden a few beasts before but Essek did not mount up with the same ease as the others. He was certain his hips, knees and thighs would suffer far sooner than he'd like but the stag was not nearly so wide backed as a horse or moorbounder. He was grateful for it. 

He tested the beast's responsiveness, gently turning him this way and that with a careful pull of gloved hands or a press of a knee or heel. The rangifer almost lazily walked around under Essek's instructions, casually shaking his impressive antlers. Essek glanced over to see Verin and Xullae pouring over a map, plotting a course to the ruins of the Aeor crash site before they mounted up on their deer as well. 

Xullae led their small party out of the outpost gates into the wilds of the Foren. Verin pulled his own stag up next to Essek as they rangifer settled into a smooth, long legged trot across the snow; wide furred hooves acting as snowshoes and bouying up the rangifer across the snow and ice. 

"We'll be there before them. Its almost certain." Verin called as he tucked into his scarf. 

Essek nodded, "Better we are there and they not need us than they need us and we cannot come." 

"I'm certain I said that myself earlier." Verin teased with a soft laugh. 

"I am certain I do not recall," Essek smirked a bit before pulling his scarf up over his nose and cheeks against the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!
> 
> I really do hope Verin is actually there with Essek in the Vurmas Outpost. 
> 
> I decided to use the terrible cold as a trigger for Essek starting to develop some issues with chronic pain. It has become one of my favorite tropes including him and while he's in Eiselcross he's going to be hurty. Wither or not it will carry out beyond Eiselcross we'll have to see and I have to do some more research on chronic pain to ensure I represent it correctly. 
> 
> ALDO REINDEER ARE A REAL THING IN D&D. As of Icewind Dale there are reindeer and reindeer statblocks. Some reindeer even have glowing antlers. Wither or not Matt with include reindeer in Eiselcross I don't know but of all the options for a quick race across the tundra my first thought was to use caribou. 
> 
> Because caribou are fucking rad and can be tamed and trained for that kind of stuff. I love caribou. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
